


Soft Melody

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Marco playing a piano, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The melody floats in the air. A story that the mouth can't fashion. A window that lets him remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and wrote this.....

Slowly, carefully his fingers move across the piano his eyes closed as he paints a picture with music. Low notes filled with emotion dance slowly, pain filled, in the air. He sits there back straight as his fingers move, telling a story that his mouth can’t. A tale of sadness of depression of death, with no hope of happiness plays. Slowly light brown eyes open, soft and gentle, his fingers still and tears fall down freckle speckled cheeks. Long, slender fingers deftly wipe away the tears before running through dark brown hair. His breathing stutters and he stands. White wings drag across the ground as he walks to a window, shaking with the breaths he takes. Upon reaching the window he touches it gently, rejoicing silently in how it lights up with memories of a boy with dual tone brown hair, the top half a light almost blond brown and the bottom half a dark brown, and those brown eyes that saw into his soul. He hears the few laughs they shared, the secrets they whispered late at night, the promises sweared. Tears trek their way down his cheeks and he makes no way to wipe these ones away. Not when the happy memories fade and are replaced with the sad, the painful.

The moment when he realized that he was in love. The realization that they may not make it out alive. Of watching Jean being chased by a Titan, his 3D Gear not working making him a sitting duck. Of moving without even thinking about it, moving to help Jean. The horrid fear when his 3D Gear hitches, dangling above one of the smaller Titans. _Annie help me please. Annie?_ Annie leaning in a sad look on her face, he remembers her touching his face, remembers tears falling from those blue eyes. Those deft hands moving and unhooking him from his gear. He remembers falling, falling then pain. Oh god the pain. Then darkness.

Now he’s in a white room with only a piano for company. A piano and the window that lets him see his memories. He sinks to his knees shoulders shaking as he sobs loudly. Sometimes he wishes that he didn’t have the window, that he didn’t have something to refresh the feelings. But then he fears that he might forget. He doesn’t want to forget Jean… Has Jean forgotten him? He probably has, after all he was just a farmboy that Jean befriended.


End file.
